He Has Returned
by Blackhammer
Summary: Melody had waited for a long time for Ash and is about to get want she was waiting for! Complete! Quite Short!


A&N: As you know (if you ever read my stories before) that I have so far made a Ash/May and Ash/Pikachu story, I want to do thousands of different couples like Ash/Melody or Ash/Duplica. Anyone except Misty and any males. So please enjoy my Ash/Melody fic.  
R&R please

He Has Returned

Chapter 1

Melody's Pov

Melody-16

Ash-16

Other Person-16

I waited for him since the day he left our island. I waited a year and he still didn't come for me, I had given up hope until he came back. I was quite happy. I'll tell you the story of how we got together….

Start Of Story

It has been a whole year since the day Ash Ketchem, a.k.a The Chosen One had left my island. I was beginning to give up hope that one day soon, he'll come back. Everyday I sighed at the end of the day since Ash still didn't come back. Until…

''Hey, did you hear that Ash Ketchem has become youngest Pokemon Master and he is going all round to all his friends…,'' I heard someone say that when I was taking a scroll in the park.

''Huh, how come you know this information?'' I asked the person.

''It's all in the newspaper right now!'' the person said as he gave me a newspaper. I checked out the newspaper and saw Ash on the news, holding up the cup victoriously. I checked out his appearance (Pretend that the newspaper is coloured). He now had a more handsome face with his traditional hat on top of his mess black hair and soft brown eyes topped off with a light red t-shirt on covering it with a blue jacket with a Pikachu on it. Also with blue jeans on and white Nike trainers. He also had a built-up body with his Pikachu on his shoulder. 'He's so handsome now' I thought. 'Wait, he said he's going to everyone's friend's house and that includes me since I'm his friend….I think' I thought. So I checked the list of friends he's going to and it said I was last on the list and it said he'll be at friend house's for two days. So I had a month to prepare the house and my clothes. So the days went past and each two days, I look into the newspaper to see who was next on the list. Then, finally, It was my turn. I waited until twelve pm outside for him, but instead of going in a car he was flying here and then I saw… A Ho-Oh appeared out of the sky and sitting on it was…Ash! He must have saw me because he flew right down to my yard and about metre before he got to the ground, he jumped and I feared for his life then until he got to the ground without a scratch on him. He got back up and cleaned the dirt of his hand.  
''Hi Melody long time no see!'' Ash said as he put me in an embrace. The embrace was soft and warm, it felt good. 'Wow, he's more cute in real life' I thought. He pulled away the embrace and I still stared at him with no emotion . He must have got worried since he returned his Ho-Oh and carried me into my house with one hand and the other was carrying his brown suitcase.

For the next couple of days, he and I got on and told each other how it has been and secrets.

One day we were going to the mall and…

''Hey Ash, you wanna go to the mall today?'' I asked Ash who was still eating breakfast.

''Sure, why don't you go and change clothes?'' Ash asked me.

''Why should I change my clothes?'' I asked.

''Because your in your P.J's!'' Ash said, pointing at me.

''Uh Uh… I'll go change now, see you outside in ten minutes!'' I said to Ash as I rushed up the stairs to my room. I got to my room and changed from my P.J's to a blue miniskirt, blue jeans and High Heels. I went downstairs to find Ash sitting on the couch with a blue t-shirt on which said 'I am The Pokemon Master, Ha Ha Ha!' and Blue jeans on with white trainers. This time Pikachu was on the couch eating popcorn and watching television. Ash was also watching television and drinking some lemonade as he did.

''I'm ready Ash. Let's go!'' I said which made him notice.

''Ok, cya later Pikachu, don't eat too much popcorn or it'll make you sick!'' Ash said.

''Pika Pika Chu Pikapi! (Oh all right Ash!)

''Later Pikachu!'' I said as Ash and I went outside and closed the door. It took only twenty minutes to get to the mall, whilst we were walking, we were talking too.

''So Ash, which Pokemon did you use to finish Gary's Pokemon and which attack did you use?'' I asked Ash.

''Well, I used Pikachu of course and Gary used his Nidoking and we all know that electric types are no use to rock types, but luckily, the battle field was water. The pool was in the middle of the field and Pikachu used agility and sped across the water and as he got to the side where Golem was, he used Iron Tail on the water, making it go on Golem. When I got back o my side, Gary's Golem used rollout but before Golem could touch Pikachu, Pikachu used Thunder on him, making him faint!'' Ash said to me.

''Cool!'' I said. We got to the mal and started to buy clothes, key rings and some video games. We then had lunch and then started to buy clothes and cell phones. It was seven by the time we finished buying the cell phones. We had dinner and Ash has some spaghetti and so did I was coke. We then went to the arcade to play until it was twelve am. Me and Ash were tired so we got home put our stuff on the sofa and not in the bedroom's since we were to lazy and tired too.

''Well goodnight Melody!'' Ash said as he got upstairs, but he fell to the ground after taking two steps. I ran to him but slipped and fell onto him, getting my lips on his. I was about to release the kiss until he started to kiss back at me. So I started to put my hands around his soft neck and as I did, he started to push his tongue into my mouth which I let him too and he also let me do it too. The kiss was much a wonder because it was like fireworks flowing through me and I kissed him for three minutes until I stopped, Ash noticed this and opened his eyes and saw me.

''Um, Melody, I want to ask you if you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me.

''Of course I want too!'' I said and then I started to kiss him again. That is how it I got together with Ash.

A/N: Please review if you liked it! 


End file.
